cusramfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Imperial Grand War
The Second Imperial Grand war The Causes of the war The Lutanian empire now had a pouplation of over 230 miljon people, the great era of peace and prosperity was going on and the people was satisfied with the government, Emperor Lukas IX , the current emperor, was a very special emperor, unlike the other Emperors in the last 200 years he wanted a huge war. Emperor Lukas IX who had been in power for 10 years at this time had modernized and equiped his entire army with th pretty recent invention of gunpowder. His army now carried big muskets and his ships carried cannons. A whole force of 1 000 000 trained and well equiped soldiers had been established by Emperor Lukas IX. In 1508 Emperor Lukas IX declared war againg the Kingdom of Marcania The War The Marcanian Forces The Kingdom of Marcania had at this time a population of 160 miljon people, the Kingdom had a standing army of 300 000 well trained musketeers, but over 6 000 000 patriots took up arms to defend their Kingdom againgst The Imperial invasion force. The Landing The invasion force was this time split into five smaller forces consisting of 200 000 men each. The Imperial 1:st army under General Daniels landed in the town of Rours town, they meet heavy resistance. The imperial 2:nd army under General Fred landed on a beach called Julinas beach, they meet no resistance. The Imperial 3:rd army under General Scott invaded the Marcanian Capital of Fedoraska which was heavely defended by Marcanian troops. The Imperial 4:th and 5:th armies led by General Tedriksonn and General Williams both landed 50 kilometers from Fedoraska, there mission was to siege the city and reinforce Generat Scotts 3:rd army. The Battle for Rourstown The Imperial 1:st Army led by General Daniels consisting of 200 000 men landed in Rourstown where a huge force of 1 000 000 patriots had gathered to defend the city. The patriot forces had no combat experience or training, nor did they have muskets, they defended with Crossbows and old swords. The Ships transporting the 200 000 men bombarded the docks and destroyed the whole harbour. Then the Imperial troops landed. The Imperial troops advanced into the city and was meet by a big force of patriots. The patriots had taken up positions inside building and roofs and started firing crossbows on the imperial troops. The Imperial troops lost many soldiers but when they started to return the fire whit their muskets, the patriots started to retreat further in to the town. The Imperial troops charged the town center and engaded the partiots in melee combat. The Imperial troops was also equiped with sword that they draw when they engaded the enemy in melle fighting. Soon more landed imperial regements arrived in the town center and started firing in volleys towards the town hall. The Imperial melee engaded regement drove the Marcanian Patriots back and the patriots soon retreated out of the city. Rourstown had now fallen under controll of the Imperial Lutanian Army. 6 700 Lutanians had died and 149 390 Marcanian Patriots had died. General Daniels Next objective was now to engade the retreating patriots in open field combat if they tried to return. The Battle for Fedoraska The Imperial 3:rd Army under General Scott consisting of 200 000 soldier landed in the Marcanian capital of Fedoraska, soon The 4:th and 5:th imperial armies consisting of a total of 400 000 soldiers would reinforce the 3:rd Imperial army. The Defender had 300 000 well trained musketeers and 1 200 000 patriots defending. The Battlen begun with that the 3:rd Imperial Army landed in the Harbour while they were covered by the Imperial navy who bombarded the city. The 3:rd imperial Army took the harbour but was soon attacked by the 1 200 000 patriot forces who fired on the imperial force with Crossbows. The Imperial force answered by firing their muskets in volleys, the outcome was devastating for the Marcanians as thousand of them was killed in just hours. The Patriots splitted their force and tried to flank the Imperial force, but the Imperials took upp Defensive positions on all flanks and repelled all attacks with effective Musket fire. Soon after a 12 hour long firefight between the Imperial forces and the Marcanian patriots, the Imperial forces advanced forward and pushed the Patriots back. Melee fighting had now begun and the patriots soon retreated into the city. The Imperial forces reorganised and advancend. The Imperial forces conducted line warfare between the houses and in the alleys and uses volley fire to kill attacking Patriot forces. The Patriot forces tried time after time to attack the Imperial forces but lost heavy cassualties every time. After 25 hours of intense fighting the 4:th and 5:th Imperial Armies consisting of 400 000 soldiers arrived outside the city walls. The city walls was stormed before the Marcanians had a chance to take up defensive positions on the city walls. The city gates was breeched and the 400 000 Imperial forces was countered with the 300 000 Marcanian Musketeers. A huge firefight began, but thanks to the Imperials supperiority in numbers the Marcanians soon retreated back. The Marcanian musketeers retreated out of the city using the west city gate, the patriots was left to die. The Patriot forces was soon surrounded but continiued fighting. The Patriots gave up soon. The Marcanian kings palace was stormed, but the King had escaped. 980 000 Marcanians had been killed, 105 000 Imperial troops had been killed. The Battle for Tyrik After the battle for Rours town the Imperial 1:st army under General Daniels consisting of 193 300 soldiers marched out of the city and attacked the Patriot force that had been reinforced, 2 100 000 patriot forces they engaded. General Daniels placed his troops in lines. The Patriot charged in their full strenght. The Imperial troops fired many volleys killing thousands of Patriots, but they couldnt stop a 2 100 000 strong force. The Patriot force ran over the Imperial troops and after 30 minutes the whole Imperial force was completley slaughtered or was fleeing in horror. General Daniels had lost his entire army in the time of 2 hour. General Daniels and his staff retreated to rours town where General Daniels commited suicide due to his foolish attempt to engade a 2 100 000 strong force in open field. The Marcanians lost 11 900 men, while the Lutanians lost 150 000 dead and the rest dispersed and fled in every direktion The Second Battle for Tytrik The Imperial 2:nd Army led by General Fred consisting of 200 000 soldiers was unaware of the defeat at Tytrik and therefore General Fred and his force marched to Rours town to regroup with The Imperial 1:st Army, But they where attacked in Tytrik, only 3 kilometers where The Imperial 1:st Army lay slain. General Fred took positions on a hill and started to volley fire the complete 1 000 000 attacking patriot force, the rest of the 1 100 000 patriots troops had marched to retake Rourstown. The Imperial Forces managed to hold of The Patriots for a long time but was eventually attacked and yet again the Imperial force had been completley overrun by the Marcanian patriots, General Freds horse was shoot and therefore he couldnt escape, the remaining 50 000 survivors of the Imperial force surrendered. Everyone including General Fred was later executed by the Patriots. the whole 200 000 army was now dead, and the Marcanians lost 67 000 men. The Final Days of the war With almost half of the Imperial force taken out, the remaining forces in Fedoraska faced a hard time, King Marcus XVII of Marcania had gathered 5 000 000 Patriots and 300 000 Musketeers and was marching to reclaim Fedoraska. Emperor Lukas IX decideed to evacuate the remaining forces in Fedoraska and decideed to sign a peace treaty. The War was now over and 500 000 Lutanians had died and over 1 000 000 Marcanians had died.